Kisa Sleeps Over
by Mishi-mush
Summary: It has been a joy for Tohru Honda to learn the meambers fo the Zodiac but when Kisa sleeps over will some one crash the party not the best intro but I think you will like the story alot 6 chapters complete still Review
1. Introduction

Kisa sleeps over

Note to all this is my first write so tell me whether I should continue and please don't be to harsh kay

_All italics means some one is thinking_

**When it is bold I will be writing so it isn't part of the story**

Prologue

"Kisa-san you came here to pick me up?" Tohru said exhausted night of work. Kisa still getting used to speaking just nodded but then added "Yuki-kun came up with me" Tohru looked around and then saw Yuki leaning against the rail that divided the street from the side walk. "Sohma-kun Arigatou for coming to pick me up Arigatou to you to Kisa-san" Tohru just smiled _I must be so lucky to have friends who care so much for me, I hope I don't cause so mush trouble _ at that thought she frowned "Honda-san are you ok?" "Yes, am I worrying you Sohma-san I am very sorry" She said bowing "It really is ok Honda-san" Yuki said.

"Kisa-san it is so late since it is a Friday night why don't you stay over? Tohru asked "I would love to I just have to ask my mom" Kisa replied with a sweet smile Yuki exclaimed "It really is late we should go home" So they started home with big smiles and a fun night ahead.

"OH no I forgot the groceries would you mind stopping at the grocery store" Tohru said "Lets go Onee-chan"

**Sorry this is short But it only the Prologue what do YOU want to happen at this sleepover? Tell me in your reviews. : P Do you want Hiro to come in to the picture? And If you have anything to recommend just tell me and I will do my best to correct my errors**


	2. Grocery store

**The Grocery Store**

**AyamesGirl92: Hiro is in the chapter but I got another request (Dragonjewel24) to not have him at all so he just pops in for a while ; P**"

**Chapter 2**

"Well lets see Kisa-chan what would you like for dinner?"

"Can we have Leeks and eggs please Onee-chan?" Kisa responded smiling

"Of course." _Well I make that for Sohma-san and Kisa-chan and myself I guess I should get some miso for Kyo-kun and make a soup _

"Onee-chan are you ok?" Kisa said startling Tohru out of her thought

"Ahh?" Tohru said forgetting that Kisa was with her.

"Well you going to answer her stupid woman" Then Tohru felt a sharp jab in the leg "Hiqu" She said quite loudly dropping the basket and all of the food in it.

"Can't you just have a normal vocabulary?" Tohru turned around Tohru to see Hiro Sohma (the Sheep) Staring her in the face "Well are you going to leave all of the food on the ground so that some one slips on it?" Then Yuki Came over

"Honda-san are you ok what happened" (He was on the other side of the aisle when Hiro kicked her) "Yes I am fine but what about the food?"

"Hiro what are you doing here?" "My mom wanted to come to the store to buy some stuff for the new baby. What are you all doing here?" "We came over to buy stuff for dinner tonight because I am sleeping at Onee-chan's house tonight" Kisa said behind Yuki. "Hiro come on we got to get home"

Called Hiro's mom she turned the corner to see Yuki, Kisa,& Tohru who was looking at Hiro as a dark cloud loomed over him.

"Hiro-san are you ok? You aren't sick are you?" Tohru said putting a hand on his for head

"I am fine" Hiro said hitting her hand off of his forhhead and walking away. Tohru looked to Kisa who looked both confused and sad.

"Come on Kisa-san lets go home"

"Onee-chan"

"Yes"

"Dose Hiro cause you any trouble"

"No because I know when I am not with you he is keeping you safe witch is to good to be true for me come on We better get home and make dinner" At that Kisa just smiled and the three walked out to go home (for real this time;P)

* * *

**Well what do you all think dose it match up to the first chapter sorry I you think It was to short I will update again soon. Please review. **


	3. Kagura

Yoshiro: yeah Hiro is only interested in Kisa but I captured him perfectly

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner hope you like the chapter**

An Unexpected Guest

"Were home" called Tohru as she Yuki and Kisa came in threw the sliding door

"Welcome back" Shigure said popping out of his office "What will you be making us for dinner tonight my little flower" as soon as he said this Kyo came out from behind him and hit him hard on the head

"What do you mean little flower you sicko"

"Kyo why are you here" Shigure said holding his hands to his head.

"I live here remember"

"Yes, I know that but I thought you were at the Dojo tonight"

"I went there but no one was there so I came back here"

"Oh well I was looking forward to a quiet dinner tonight. Oh, why hello Kisa how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks"

"What's squirt doing here?" Asked Kyo

"Kisa-san will be spending the night here with us." Tohru replied "Well I better get dinner started you want to help me Kisa-san?" Kisa nodded her head as she followed Tohru into the kitchen.

"Doesn't it just warm your heart to see her and Tohru together" Shigure said.

"No not really" Kyo replied with out expression

"The question wasn't directed to people who don't have a heart you baka cat"

"WHAT YOU SAY RAT BOY" Kyo said holding up a fist

"Ba-Ka Cat"

"That's it your going…"Ding Dong

"Ah the door bell I wonder who that could be, Tohru are you expecting anyone?" "No, not that I can remember" She said looking out of the Kitchen

Shigure replied "Kyo can you get that."

"Why do I have to" he yelled as he opened the door"

"Kyo sweetie…"_ No it can't be kagura _"Why weren't you… AT THE DOJO TODAY" Kagura said flying in to rage and punching Kyo across the room "YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME" she said throwing several kicks into Kyo's face and stomach

"Kagura stop." Tohru yelled from across the room, as kagura stopped hitting Kyo in various body parts "No I did it again I'm so sorry Kyo" she said hugging his battered face.

"Well dinners done as long as you are here would you like to eat with us Kagura?"

"Yes arigato Tohru-san." She paused looking at Kisa "Oh hello are you eating with us to Kisa-san?" Kisa just nodded a little taken back from the big fight scene.

When they were all eating Kyo woke up and came into the dinning room and staring at the big pile of leeks and eggs and tensing up

"Hello Kyo I know you don't like leeks so I made you some soup." Tohru said as she saw him relax his body.

"So Kisa-san you are sleeping over tonight. I bet that will be a lot of fun."

Kisa replied "Onee-chan would it be O.k. If Kagura-san could sleep over to?"

"Yes that is a great Idea" said Shigure smiling & looking at Kyo "don't you think Kyo."

"No Way"

"Kyo don't be silly, will be fun"

"I owe you Shigure"

**Well looks like Kagura will be spending the night poor Kyo Well please Review and I will reply to them at the top of the next story I will update soon Bye :P**

**stupid, dumb**


	4. The Exitment Begins

Hello every one I am sorry for not updating sooner Kyo has been after me sense I made Kagura spend the night but I am hidding in the closet so I should have enough time to write another chapter so here it goes

The Excitement Begins

All the Sohmas were sitting in the dinning room around a table just finnishing the evening meal. "Arigato for the dinner Tohru-san" a girl named Kagura said putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Kagura had dark brown hair and grayish eyes

"I am glad you liked it Kagura-san." Tohru Honda said A Brown hair blue eyed girl said "Sence you don't have any cloths you can borrow a pare of my pajamas for the night ok."

"That is fine with me." Then from the hallway just out side the kitchen The phone rang "Oh the phone"

"Don't worry Tohru I got it," said Shigure a Young man with black hair said picking up the phone "Hello"

"Shigure, this is Hatori"

"Haa-san how is it going what makes you call this late at night?"

"It is Akito he wants Kyo and Yuki to come over."

"Really what for Kagura-san and Kisa-san are sleeping over Akito doesn't want to ruin the fun now dose he?"

"I do not know what he wants to do with them but he also request that you come"

"Ah Oh well we can not defy Akito's wishes now can we. I will bring them over in 30 minutes."

"But the walk is only 10 minutes."

"Yes I know, but first I must get them to come and that will take 15 minutes at the lease."

"Very well I will tell Akito."

"Good bye" Shigure them hung up the phone "Now how will I get them to come to the Main House to see Akito, I wonder what he wants to talk about? Kyo Yuki will you come down here please" Two heads stuck out of the room at the same time. One had gray hair and Purple eyes while the other had orange hair and red eyes.

" What do you want Shigure" Kyo said disturbed because He had just been in the middle of his training in his room.

"We have to go out, so get on some proper cloths"

" I was in the middle of my training and you just think that you can make me stop!" Yelled Kyo.

" Shut-up You baka Cat," Yuki said coming out of his room

" Don't you start to rat boy…" Yuki then interrupted

" Shigure were exactly are we going, if you don't mind me asking."

" You two really aren't going to budge till I tell you," both nodded there head alright but then do you promise to come" _I don't feel to good about this_ thought Yuki and Kyo at the exact same time

"We are going to the main house" Shigure said Striking a pose

"What the, no way I am not going to go to the main house" Kyo said running into the room and shutting his door.

"We don't have much choice do we." Yuki said trying to avoid an argument "Akito's orders I presume"

" Yes Yuki you are correct as always," Shigure said " We will be leaving in 5 minutes. Tohru here take this," Shigure said giving Tohru a slip of paper "This is my cell phone number in case of an emergency will you girls be alright alone, we shouldn't be gone for more than an hour and Kagura knows marshal arts so every thing should be ok."

" Yes we will be fine Arigato Shigure-san" Tohru said happily. 5 minutes later Shigure, Yuki, & Kyo were out the door with Tohru, Kisa, & Kagura waving good bye to them.

" Well lets stay up until they get home but in the mean time lets go up into my room and each others hair,"

" That is a great Idea Tohru-san lets go." As the three of them went upstairs Tohru turned out the lights and went up to their room. Unknown that there were 3 men lurking out side the house

"Hey boss this house looks empty I saw three guys leaving it already."

" Good. That is a Sohma house and they are supposed to be pretty wealthy lets go you know what to do go for anything expensive but not to heavy tonight we rob the Sohma House."

Then the

**(closet door burst open) "Ha I found you" **

"**AHHH Kyo stay away I am just a little girl (chase continues around the house) Well I will update as soon as Kyo will stop chasing me again See ya … Oh and remember to Review AHHH**

"**Cats attack"**

"**Ow those claws hurt KAGURA help me please"**


	5. The call

**Hello every one sorry It took so long but Kagura finally knocked Kyo out and I finished all my homework so I can write this chapter first Thanks everyone who reviewed almost 500 people have read this story but only 10 reviewed : O So please review well here it goes**

**The Call**

It is a dark night at the Sohma house Kisa, Kagura, & Tohru Honda were all up stairs in her room on her enormous pink bed while out side the 3 robbers tipped toed up to the front door

" Hey boss It is open"

" Wow these Sohma's are even stupider then I thought well hurry up put your masks on now lets try to make this quick lets go but remember quietly."

Slowly the three of them opened the door and while trying to be quiet shut the door as they were closing it the Slammed it shut

" You Idiot" The head robber said quietly

Upstairs in Tohru's room Kisa Kagura and her self were looking threw a scrapbook with pictures from vacations right now they were looking at one of Black Haru trying to strangle Kyo While Tohru and Kisa laughed Kagura started swearing at Haru for hurting Her precious Kyo. When they heard the noise coming from down stairs

" Oh that must Be Yuki Kyo and Shigure back from the main house they are pretty early they left 10 minutes ago"

Kagura responded slowly getting up " I don't like this Tohru I am going to go and check down stairs" but unknown to them that was what the burglars were going to do. As Kagura walked up to the door on the other side the skinniest robber was about to open the door when BANG Kagura slammed the door open only to find 2 guys look up at her and one behind the door swearing "Robbers Tohru help me hold the door shut."

"Ahhh! ok pull it shut Kisa you have to call Shigure and the others the phone number is on"

" Ok Onee-chan" Kisa got grabbed the piece of paper from Tohru's bed got up and ran over to Tohru's desk where the phone was. She looked at the paper and dialed the number as the phone rang The Robbers out side were trying to open the door mean while at the Sohma house The three members of the Zodiac just got in when Shigure's phone rang

When Shigure looked at the caller ID he saw Tohru's number

" It is Tohru I wonder if some thing is wrong"

" Well Pick it up and see" Kyo said stopping to wait for Shigure.

" Hello Who is this?"

" Shigure Please help the are robbers in the house and Kagura and   
Tohru cant hold the door much longer Please You have to hurry please I am scared... Shigure" Kagura was yelling from the door " Hurry we cant hold them much..."

" Kisa Kagura Tohru" Shigure started to yell when he did both Yuki and Kyo chorused together " What is happening"

" I can believe I am going to say this but Akito can wait there are some robbers at the house and the girls cant hold them off much longer"

"But then What should I tell Akito" Hatori said as they were about to leave

" Yuki Kyo go on with out me I will handle Akito and I might get in your way

" What well then lets go" Kyo said as he and Yuki bolted down the street _Don't worry Tohru I am coming_

Back at the house

"I cant hold it any more AHHHHH!" The door thrust open thrusting Tohru and Kagura to the wall " Kisa, Tohru get behind me "

Tohru grabbed Kisa and pulled her close while Kagura put her self between the robbers and Tohru

" ONEE-CHAN WHATS HAPPENING" Kisa said screaming as the tree robbers came into her room circling the three of them

"Lets see how you like this" One of the robbers screamed as her charged Kagura winding up for a punch.

**Well that is where I stop next time is The Rescue How did you like the chapter as my first fan fiction it isn't the best so for now I will just finish and keep editing the story to make it longer and better well Please review or I will have Kyo send out A army Of cats But with 7th grade it might take me a while to finish it so be patient Kay :P**


	6. Rescue

Wow Thanks for all the reviews. I think my next Fiction might be about Tokyo Mew Mew but I don't know yet so please Sit back get some popcorn and enjoy the final chapter of Kisa Sleeps over (By the way I am trying to find the perfect name right now so It might be changing a lot)

The Rescue

It was a cold night as two boys were running threw the park.

Tohru I am on my way thought Kyo and Yuki together when Yuki froze

" Hey you Damn Rat you gonna help me get back to the house or freeze there doing nothing?" Suddenly a hand grabbed Kyo's Wrist Twisting it behind his back

"What happened to Tohru" As Kyo turned his head he saw a yellow haired girl named Uo one of Tohru's beast Friends

" Let me go Yankee I would tell you everything but then we would be wasting time, What happened to Rat boy over there?"

"That would be my doing" said Hana coming out from behind a bush " I have no intention of letting you two leave with out knowing what is going on here"

"By the time we finished telling you It might be to late" Yuki said struggling to be free.

"That's right so let us go!" Kyo said using his fore arm to knock off Uo's hand from his head and Yuki breaking free of Hana's poisonous waves

"Hana has anyone ever broken out of your hold" Uo said calmly rubbing her arm

"No what about you I don't remember anyone ever making it out of your grasp."

"They haven't that's what worries me lets go."

"Right"

Back at the house

T.T

"Get Back" Kagura said blocking the robbers punch and kicking him into Tohru's bed.

"Your gonna regret that little girl." said the robber getting up from the bed. While Kagura was distracted one of the other robbers was sneaking up behind her. When he got there he grabbed Kisa's hair making her holler in pain. Tohru swung her leg around and kicked the back of his knees. The robbers legs buckled and he fell. Hard. For the moment all the robbers were on the ground so Kagura grabbed Tohrus arm, who grabbed Kisa's arm the ran down the stairs,

" You two get the police or some one to help I will make sure they don't follow you." Kagura explained opening the door for them to leave. Tohru added a quick

"Be careful" Before running down towards the town with Kisa. From behind the heard Kagura hit the side of the house and foot steps behind them. Tohru glanced back to see what was happening and one of the robbers was behind them. Her foot snagged on a root and she tripped.

"Kisa keep going." With only a look back Kisa continued _please some one be able to help us._Tohru tripped the robber who had been following him and held her knee at his back.

"Don't move."

"He wont have to." Tohru looked around to feel a sharp pain in the side of her head things became dizzy then everything went black.

-:O-

Kyo and Yuki

----: D---

"Hey look up ahead" Kyo gasped. Kisa was running straight for them.

"Yuki Kyo run to the house Kagura and Onee-chan are in trouble! Please hurry I will be fine." She said giving into her knee's and breathing deeply. Yuki and Kyo didn't argue. They continued going until they saw the house below were to of the thugs hitting a body with vicious kicks. Kyo got one of them down with a punch to the face. Yuki planted a upward kick on the other guys chin Kyo continued going to see If Kagura was alright.

------

Days later

------

"Arigato all of you I am sorry to cause so much trouble." Tohru was sitting in her bed face battered with bruses yet she was still smiling.

"It isn't your fault that the robbers decide to rob the house."

"What happened after I colapsed?"

"Yuki and I got there and nocked all of them out. Then Yuki called the polic as Hana and Uo came. They were realy worried about you. Francly you gave us all a scare. Kagura and Kisa are fine to so dont worry about them."

"Well It is all over now."

Yeah first fan fiction done I am sorry It took so long to complete. I have already started my next fan fiction check it out and don't forget to review bye!


End file.
